Girls on Top
by Camy-Tay
Summary: Another of the great BoA's songs. This is the English-translated version of Girl's On Top. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"_All aspects of a girl must force me as a girl_," Sakura started to sing. It had been forever since she had the time alone to do something fun--and she was going to shoot her music video for her favorite BoA song with her friends.

Hinata was immediately in and when they told their teams about it they all wanted to have parts in it. The only thing was, it was a song for girls with one male rapper. The boys got TenTen and Temari and Ino to join them, but that meant the other teammates wanted to join too.

Except Gaara and Konkuro. They were good with just shooting it.

Then the boys all picked sticks for the part of the rapper and then the others either worked on shooting it or being like a gang for the rapper--which Sakura was happily surprised to see was Neji. It wasn't that she was really mad at Sasuke, but she didn't want to have him sing with her, not after their fight.

"Sakura? Do you still love me?" he asked, laying on the grass in his backyard with Sakura right next to him.

Five years had passed since he went to Orochimaru and he finally came back, but he was totally a different Sasuke. He realized he loved her--more than anything did he realize he loved her. But he was so afraid to tell her what he wanted to.

Sakura had changed as well and he was afraid of what would happen. No longer did she jump through hoops to get him to notice her, and Sasuke had actually had to chase her. But in the end he still got her, and he hoped it was enough.

That'd she knew he was his for the rest of time.

She leaned on him. "Sasuke, I've never left your side for the two years you've been back, haven't I? What do you think the answer is?"

But that wasn't a yes. Sasuke always saw the way Lee looked at her and even sometimes he caught Gaara staring! His hand instinctively went for the tiny velvet box in his pants, while the other wrapped around her waist.

"Please Sakura. I need to hear it. I need to know before I make possibly the biggest mistake in my life," he whispered, pulling her close and letting his lips ravage her neck.

God, how did she always smell so good? It was the most random thing, but all he could think of was her and everything about her. How he always wanted to be submersed in her.

She shifted uncomfortably. She never felt or saw him like this. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" She struggled to get up--she didn't want to lose the bond, but she had to so he'd talk to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he replied, turning around to make sure no one was watching. He didn't want to share the moment with anyone but Sakura when he finally asked her to marry him and help him revive the Uchiha clan. "Come on, I have a secret for you."

"Baby, I'm scared. What's going on?" Sakura replied, dragging as he lead her through the house to his room.

If she said yes, he wanted to be able to start the "revival process" right away. Sakura told him she wouldn't make love with him unless they were married or getting married because she was saving herself for whoever it would be. And he wasn't sure he could wait five minutes to get up to his room after he asked Sakura. Instinct would have him at her like a dog.

"Sasuke? Honey, why are we in your room?" she asked, nervously.

"Sakura, I have the biggest thing to do with you. I think it's best if we do it in here or else I'm probably going to go ballistic when I--"

He felt her rip her hand away. "Baby, I said I'm waiting. Why are we up here?"

If she could have seen the look on his face when she pulled away, she would have regretted it.

He turned away so she couldn't see all the pain she just inflicted in a single action. "Because I want you--"

Again she interrupted, this time with thudding feet walking towards the door. He snapped, just beating her there and shutting it.

"Please, Sasuke," she whispered. "This isn't how things work. Why can't you just say something? Make me want to stay. I refuse to have sex with you. I know you'll end up pushing me away again--just like you've always done to me." Silent tears started to fall. "You make me feel so great and then you push me away for nothing."

Trying to comfort her, he walked to her and watched her take a step with him. For every step he took to get to her, she took one away. "Why?" he asked. Then he got more violent with his words. "_Why_? Why do you think I'd _ever_ do that to you?! I'd never do anything to hurt you!"

Years of frustration finally boiled over. "Never? What about when you told me I was annoying after I said I loved you and then knocked me out? What about leaving? Those years you were away when all I'd do was wonder if you were alive, or safe, or even remembered my _name_? What about every night for all those years that I cried myself to sleep knowing you walked away from me, wondering whether or not you would _ever _loved me?"

He took a step back. He always thought that she had been fine--she'd become like a tattoo when he came back, just being friends. It was enough, to be included in her life, to be with her. Sometimes she'd leave him, but she was as loyal as any friend.

Until Sasuke realized she wasn't just a friend, and she was his--_his property_--and he was starting to _lose_ his property.

Sasuke never left her alone afterwards, hoping it would tell her without any words that he had been wrong and he loved her all those years since he met her. "Wow, Sakura. I thought that after all these years, you'd have gone past being a fangirl."

"You jackass! You think…" She couldn't even finish the sentence. "You know what? I figured after all these years, you loved me. Now I get it--I'm just some fling for you and as soon as you get what you want, I'm gone. So, I'll save myself the problems."

Those words cut him deep and he didn't want to know what they meant, even though he did. "No. Please, Sakura, don't do this," he whispered, falling to his knees. "Please don't leave."

"I'm not just leaving. We're over, Sasuke. I don't want to see you outside of missions, or events we have to be stuck together at and we have to see each other. If you want, you can still help with the music video, since we still don't know who the rapper will be. But all I want from you is to act like friends. We're nothing anymore. You mean nothing to me. Like I mean nothing to you."

At that, she left. And they hadn't spoken in two weeks.

Sakura wasn't really mad at him, more hurt. And she wanted to apologize, but Sasuke listened to her, sadly, and never spoke to her or acknowledged her if they met.

She liked how they were giving the video a pervy twist because Naruto asked Hinata to be a little more sexy. It was awful how they weren't together yet, so Sakura agreed.

To accentuate her approval, she did a twirl in her red-and-white string bikini, the colors of the Uchiha clan. That's why she picked it--because she wanted Sasuke to acknowledge her again to apologize. Even if all he did was yell at her for wearing his clan's colors, at least she could apologize.

Following her lead, the girls did twirls as well and all of the boys dropped their mouths as they started to drool.

Ino was wearing her normal purple in a revealing halter bikini and string bottoms that left little to the imagination and blew Shikamaru a kiss. He just stared back at his fiancée, and gave her a silent promise to fuck her senseless later.

Temari wore a forest green one-piece with no material over her stomach all the way up her back, so she showed off her abs and a bit of her back--and suddenly Lee lost his affection for Sakura.

_"I dislike your strange attention towards me  
(Weak girl.. weak girl in love Whoo)  
Don't force me.. I won't be confined  
All things my way."_

TenTen was doing a dirty dance with Hinata and Sakura, and Neji couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked in her pink bikini with the dazzling buttons up the front of a well-hidden chest. He silently prayed that afterwards he would be allowed to unbutton them. Slowly unbutton each and every one of them.

Naruto was no better with Hinata's slinky silver bikini that gave him a very nice view of all the perfect attributes she hid--he almost stopped the whole shoot just so he could take her--but he knew he would that night. That was, if she would let him. Under his breath he thanked Sakura over and over to the point Sasuke wanted to punch him.

_"I am me.. no one can replace me  
(I won't be passive that easily)  
I want to keep my appearance as it is and be dignified  
(Don't expect the same girl that was confined in the shadows)  
Sexy, calm, boredom in forever knowing only one man  
That is rightly an illusion, of every man's interest  
I have dreams that will completely change this world  
(Get it up.. I lack something.. Get it up.. everything)  
It does not make sense, only theirs is equal  
You all are made fit for your standards."_

Sasuke could feel every word Sakura sing dig deeper and deeper. He knew he should have handled things differently, and now all he could do was watch her as she preformed in that skimpy little suit they had bought on a vacation they took. He kept the box in his pocket, just in case he ever got the chance to pop it on her.

_"I am me.. no one can replace me  
(I won't be passive that easily)  
I want to keep my appearance as it is and be dignified  
(Don't expect the same girl that was confined in the shadows)  
All aspects of a girl must force me as a girl  
Don't endure anymore.. Shake it everything, I like that."_

She looked over at Sasuke on the camera and gave him a seductive smile and a nice shot of her ass on the camera. She hoped he'd be able to get her message. She still wanted him and she'd do anything to get him back.

She loved him too much.

_"Open up your heart, we're going to the same place  
Together, everybody will be forever.. only different genders.. in existence  
We're all humans.. why.. don't deny it now."_

Now came the switch up. The cameras cut for a few minutes as they got Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma to take their positions on camera instead. Now the boys took their positions.

All except for Gaara and Konkuro, who were_ still_ fine with just working the cameras, and Gaara had been controlling the sand so it'd look like they were at a beach. But that was as far as he'd help, he made clear.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as he took his spot next to her.

Neji was right next to Ten Ten, the positions having been chosen long before, regardless of who the singer would be. Sakura had to talk to Sasuke, so it made everything better that way. Until she saw the bathing suit he wore.

"Oh my God."

It was the one he bought to match hers, for the vacation. They were going to go on another one to the same place in a few weeks with the whole group, and they had kept the bathing suits just to match on the beach.

Sasuke's real reason, however, was everyone would know who she belonged to when they saw the suits discarded in the sand somewhere. It just wasn't told to Sakura. That he was planning to take her wherever he wanted for the rest of his life. She was _his _after all.

"Sakura," he replied. God, he wanted to take her--why did she have to refuse him? Why? He didn't even care if everyone watched them right now. He was a dude, he needed her, and she was making him horny. "I promise, I won't ruin this for you. You've worked hard at this. You look fabulous. Too bad I let that go to waste, huh?"

"Yeah," she whispered, sadly. "Sasuke, you didn't ruin it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that, but I was nervous and afraid and--"

He couldn't believe his ears--she was apologizing _to him_? But he screwed up! "Why were you afraid? You know I would never hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you, but--" Suddenly he got an idea. "Sakura, meet me at the bench I left you on at midnight tonight. I have something I have to do for you."

She was afraid that maybe it'd be to leave again, but she had to go. She's never get the chance to tell him the answer was yes. Yes, she did still love him.

"_All men say the truth of this world is that it is ruled in constancy_," Neji started to sing and everyone started to move.

It was like they were having a great big giant party on the beach. And everyone with eyes noticed how close Neji was standing to Ten Ten, almost taking off her unique bikini's top right then and there.

_"I hold this knife, governing the world, logic of power, rule among only men  
It's so funny. Blurr blurr blurr blurr  
(Do you need money? I'll pay you!)_

_Man lives with eyes for money, buying pride; now you greet the Dooms and a dooms  
Now, let's listen to BoA's new story, Girls On Top!"_

"Back to you," Sasuke whispered, making it look to the cameras that he just kissed her neck. And with the smile on her face, it just sold the look. Kakashi thought it was gold! Kurenai just rolled her eyes at the star-struck ninja.

_"Girls will make up half of this world  
(Go, baby! Girl, rise up! Throw your hands up! Do you like that?)  
I will proudly walk distances to the front  
(Go, baby! Go, baby!)  
I am me.. no one can replace me  
(I won't be passive that easily)  
I want to keep my appearance as it is and be dignified  
(Don't expect the same girl that was confined in the shadows)."_

She was pleased with how it went. So pleased she turned and hugged Sasuke on the spot--and felt a very hard object in his bathing suit. "Oh, kami," she whispered, stepping back.

Kakashi knew it wasn't what she thought, having been to the store with Sasuke when Sasuke picked it for her, and he laughed. "That was great! I think Asuma and I will have a party for you all in the park tonight to celebrate. How about it, Asuma? Kurenai, Guy, want to help?"

Asuma and Kakashi were very close friends--almost the total opposites of Guy and Kakashi.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you then, Sakura. Don't forget. The bench at midnight," he reminded her, walking off to get ready.

Everything had to be _perfect_ for her. She was giving him a second chance.

Naruto was staking out the area for Sasuke. The coast looked clear and he figured it'd be perfect for Sasuke to pop it on her. Everyone knew about it and they were so excited.

Suddenly, midnight came and they all hid nearby to watch as the scene played out.

Now if only Neji could stop trying to unbutton Ten Ten's shirt to have another go with her. Or Shikamaru could stop trying to make Ino squeal as he sucked on her neck.

Then there was Naruto and Hinata, who were more interested in each other's tonsils than their best friends. Temari and Lee hadn't even made it, but sent their good wishes, while Gaara and Konkuro were _plenty_ fine with just watching their friends, every once in a while making faces at their friends that were around them.

"Explain again why we came?" Gaara asked Konkuro.

"Ah, lighten up little bro! We came to see two great friends," Konkuro retorted. "Just act happy for them and like none of this happened when they finally pop--"

"Here they come!" Naruto whispered, breaking away from Hinata.

Sasuke noticed Sakura first, and stopped as his heart did a double take. Again, his hand went to the pocket and he knew it was time. She had to know and if she didn't want him, too bad, because she was his now.

When Sakura saw Sasuke, she ran right over. "Sasuke, what's this all about?" she asked.

He took his hand out of his pocket. "Sakura, can you sit? This is really big. A giant question I have," he replied. As soon as she sat, he knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. "Sakura. I can't believe the idiot I've been, thinking that just because I spend all my time with you, you'd get it. I love you."

Everyone was stone-silent, but inside they were yelling at him, _"IT'S ABOUT FRIGGIN' TIME YOU TOLD HER! GET ON WITH IT!"_

The reaction on her face was priceless. She started to cry and she smiled, so bight he couldn't believe she was his. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe he never told her before. "Sasuke, I love you too. I love you so much!" she told him.

Inside, everyone was now yelling, _"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! GET ON WITH IT!"_

Sasuke smiled, and brought his head to her chest before muzzling her shoulder. "Wow, you just answered my question," he joked. Then he noticed Sakura's face looked crestfallen and he cupped her cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?" he cooed.

"I just…You…"

He smiled. "You thought I was going to ask you to marry me?" She nodded, words failing her. "And now you're mad that all I did was ask you to come and let me know if you still loved me?" Again, she nodded as tears started to fall. "Well, Sakura, I would need a ring for that. I wouldn't go unprepared."

"I know," she replied, finding her voice.

"And for you, the ring would have to be pretty damn expensive. You aren't worth just any ring," he went on, loving how she was clueless as he dragged his proposal on and took the box out of his pocket to got ready. "And then it'd have to be gorgeous--because you're so gorgeous. I couldn't give someone so beautiful as you an ugly ring."

"I am?" she asked.

He nodded. "So…How about this ring? Not as pretty as you, but do you like it anyways?" he asked, showing the box's contents to her. She looked so shocked and as if she was going to pass out. "Sakura, I love you, so damn much. And I can't live without you. The other day, I wasn't bringing you to _my_ room, I was bringing you to what I hoped was _our_ room. Will you marry me?"

_"Yes!"_ she replied, hugging. "Sasuke! I love you, so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing will ever make me feel differently."

Suddenly the gang all came out. "Well, it's about damn time!" Naruto congratulated. "I thought she was going to flip out when she felt that box earlier. Sakura, I hope you and Sasuke revive the clan--I hope that you get twenty kids and all of them take after Sakura."

"Hey!" Sasuke complained in a friendly matter. He knew they'd be there. They knew he was planning this and if she refused, things could get ugly.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But Sakura's got looks. The only way to revive a clan is to keep at it--and getting looks like yours won't help," he teased. "You need attractive kids."

"This being said to a boy that had girls fawning over him for walking?" he replied.

Gaara walked over and gave Sakura a kiss and then Konkuro did the same. "In our culture, the bride-to-be is given kisses by all of her friends before the groom-to-be may. Congrats, squirt. Now everyone give a kiss already so Sasuke can!" Gaara ordered.

They all laughed as they gave her kisses and congratulated her. Then came Sasuke's turn to kiss her. "Oh, sorry guys. But I think I have to finish this elsewhere," Sasuke replied, grabbing her hand and starting to run back home. "So, Sakura, you've seen our room, now let's experience it."

She shivered at the mere thought.

END


	2. Attention Fans

Hello,

This is not the writer you know as Camy-Tay. This is her brother, Jae, and I regret to inform you that she will no longer be able to write stories for you. November 18 of 2009, we received word that Cam had cancer. We caught it during her check-up after having the tapeworm removed, but we had not caught it in time.

April 17, 2010, Cam passed away from leukemia.

It has taken me almost a year to figure out her password to tell everyone what has happened. I am sorry for all of you that expected updates. I don't know why she ever made her password the mascot of the first boarding school she attended, but whatever. I loved her, but she was weird.

That being said, I know nothing about , except that Cam wrote on this website and she would want her followers to know she passed. I think they receive updates on her every entry, but I will try to post this letter at the end of every story she's written.

I will keep her page up and try to have her friends write stories in her memory so that she may live on, but I haven't talked to many of them since her funeral.

I'm sorry and God bless Cam. May she be in good hands.


End file.
